Relative to the prison correction, community correction may not only reduce execution costs, reduce the state financial input on criminal penalty, avoid prison overcrowding, prevent cross-infection inside the prisons, but also help the criminals rehabilitate and reintegrate into society.
After long-time practice, community correction, as an economical and effective means of criminal correction and education, has widely been developed in major developed countries in the West. Based on foreign empirical data, China has also practiced community correction as a pilot project in various provinces and municipalities, and plans to expand community correction nationally in the near future.
Many countries push part of low-risk criminals (including probation, misdemeanor, parole, and other prisoners) into community for correction, this brings about a technical problem on how to monitor and manage them effectively. Similarly, there has always been a technical issue for an enterprise organization to track and manage its mobile workforce and personnel at work time effectively, such as: corporate sales staff, field technicians, logistics personnel, field patrol staff, and medical care personnel.
With the rapid development of modern communication technologies and positioning technologies, especially the increasing popularity of wireless mobile communication and global satellite positioning devices, it becomes more and more convenient to remotely track a device having capabilities of positioning and communication, and the cost of the location-tracking system is getting lower and lower, these attract a large number of businesses and government organizations to take a strong interest in such remote location-tracking technologies.